A Friend
by TheGamingWolfgirl
Summary: Wolfy is a normal avatar in a normal world, well until she is put in a test world. Little does she know that she's not alone. (I'm new to summarys.) Its rated T cause a little violence and I might overreact sometimes.


**Hey y'all, so I've rewritten this story and I added one or two new characters! I hope you like it. P.S. I reread the Minecraft wiki on Herobrine and found some things I didn't notice before.  
**

* * *

**Wolfy's P.o.V.**

I woke up to the sound of my sisters fighting over milk. Ugh why do they fight over the littlest things. I sat up in my bed, but got a massive headache after doing so. I felt so dizzy. Not a fun feeling. Once I made it down stairs I saw that my little sisters have stopped fighting and were eating. "Good morning girls."

"Good morning Wolfy." The three girls said in unison.

It was six and school starts at eight, so I had time. Our teacher said we're going to learn about the Minecraft ghosts. Wait I thought there was only one ghost. I guess I'll find out. Oh, and also, my headache went away after I ate! Food makes everything better. Now on our way to school.

* * *

"Alright class settle down." Ms. Mary told us. My class isn't big, it's just my sisters, Tigress, GOOP, and I. That's six people, it used to be seven but our friend Lego went missing around a year ago and no one will tell us where he went. "There is only one ghost we know about and that is Herobrine." I knew there was only one! She showed us a picture of a man with completely white eyes. "He is Notch's dead brother. Not many people know how he died or who killed him. All we know is he hates avatars."

"But we're avatars." Ender mumbled. "What did we do to him."

The teacher must not have heard her. But the bell rang and school was out. "So any plans ladies and gentleman?" Tigress asked us.

"Well do you think we could all go fishing?" Rosie asked.

"I like that plan!" Red said and we nodded in agreement.

* * *

After about three hours the fish stopped biting so we all went to Tigress and GOOP's house. While Tigress was cooking everyone's fish, GOOP was testing out some new commands. "And..." There was a poof noise then GOOP was in the kitchen. "Yes it worked!"

"What exactly did you do?" I questioned.

"I used the new tp command." He says. Then he types something else on his chat phone thing then I hear another poof and he's right next to me. "See? I can tp to anyone in start!"

"Very nice. Maybe I should start taking command classes and get one of those fancy chat phones to." I say.

"You really should." He tells me.

"Alright I got dinner ready!" Tigress yells. She has made steak for me, carrots for GOOP, cake for Ender, bread for Red, and fish for her and Rosie.

"Thanks sis." GOOP tells his little sister.

After dinner we all just sat on the couch and talked until we heard a knock on the door. GOOP answered it. We went to go see who it was as well, but as we were getting up I heard another poof.

* * *

"Where are we!?" Red asks.

"I don't know!" Ender replies.

"It seems like we're at Mojang's office." Rosie says.

"Seems so." Tigress agreed.

"Hey GOOP! What did you do!?" I ask.

"Nothing! He um. Well let's just say we're all headed for our test worlds." He replies.

"What are test worlds!?" I continue to ask questions.

"They're something that Mojang has us do before we go to a player." He tells me.

"And how do you know all this?" I am still asking questions.

"Command class." He says.

"Alright little miss detective how about getting answers about why we're here." Tigress asks me.

We hear someone behind us. "You are here because in two months our time, a player will get you." A lady tells us.

"A 'player'?" Rosie asks.

"Yes. We're called avatars for a reason." The lady says cheerfully.

* * *

It has been a very long night. We have been standing in a line for two hours! So now we're all kinda cranky. Finally it's my turn, but when I go in the whole crew follows. And if you guessed that everything was fine, you were wrong. We all were teleported to this white room with another lady. She looked worried, but before she could say anything we got teleported again! This time it's to a world.


End file.
